Under the Gun
by polysgirl
Summary: Joe confronts Steph about rumors around town.  Sonfic of a sort based on Take it on the Run by...can't remember who.


Something new…just a short. Might have a sequel…..

Sonfic-of-a-sort based on Take it on the Run by…I can't remember who.

As always, I own nothing. And, as always….

Thanks to Stayce, for all of the help in making this story…actually decent :)

* * *

**Under the Gun**

She had come in late the night before. Ranger had asked her to do a distraction job, and it had taken longer than expected, finishing up past midnight. Then, of course, they'd fooled around in his Porsche for a half hour or so. He was having trouble extracting her wire, or at least, that was their excuse. Or maybe just her excuse. Ranger didn't need excuses.

"Cupcake?" Joe mumbled, rolling over and opening one eye.

"MMhmm." She ducked through the darkened bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Best if he didn't see her mussed, disheveled, and well-kissed. She turned the shower on, slithered out of her dressed and stepped inside, tipping her face up to the water and letting it run down, washing away the makeup and grime; the scent of smoke, whiskey, and Ranger's Bulgari from her skin. It didn't take long, and she knew she'd be showering again in the morning, if only to curb her hair. Finishing quickly, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed for bed.

She dropped the towel at the edge of the bed and slid under the covers, pressing herself up against Joe's back. He made half a mumbling noise, but didn't turn to take her in his arms. She wrapped her arm around his waist, kissed the back of his neck, and closed her eyes.

He was gone the next morning when she woke. She poured herself a cup of coffee and glanced at the note he had left leaning up against it.

_Cupcake, Walked Bob. See you tonight - bringing Pino's home. Love you, Joe._

Standard note, she thought. There was a comfort to this existence - you knew what was coming and it wasn't much different from what had just been past. Tomorrow, the next day, and the next - Joe would still be there. Same ol' Joe. It was, she supposed, why she had decided to move in with him a few months back. She had even taken the leap and given up her apartment. Hard to believe, really. But, as long as she didn't think too hard about it, she didn't regret it.

Her life had settled into a steady rhythm, a routine, even. It was no different this day, as she drove to the Bonds Office with donuts and coffee for everyone. Lula, dressed in neon pink spandex, was perched - as much as a large black woman could perch - on the corner of Connie's desk, looking decidedly well-fucked. _Guess she had a night with Tank after the takedown_, she thought, unable to keep the wistfulness at bay. She herself could have used a night like that, last night. But Ranger was off limits and Joe... Joe just wasn't in the mood, or he would have woken up for the occasion when she had crawled into bed.

Connie was leaning back in her chair, filing her nails. She glanced up as Steph walked in, and raised one eyebrow. "Only one reason why you'd bring donuts this early."

"Super Cop's gun jammed?" Lula asked as she dove for the donuts.

"Nah. He was already asleep when I got home." Might as well aim for the easy answer, she figured, rather than really explain what was going on. Talking about the deep down personal stuff really wasn't something she did. No way was she going to try to explain that Joe had been 'off' lately... That he seemed...almost sad...except she was pretty sure Joe wasn't capable of sad. Joe was a lot like Bob. Except Bob didn't get angry. She figured they were just setttling into that comfortable rut. There was a time, afterall, when he would have woken up, quite gladly, when she got home.

Nothing a few Boston Cremes couldn't solve, she figured, and then she got on with her day. Skips, mishaps, spaghetti in her hair... all before noon. She had just gotten back to the office after cleaning up at Joe's when Ranger's Turbo pulled to the curb. The temperature ratcheted up a notch, and she could swear she saw beads of sweat on Connie's forehead as Lula started fanning herself. It only got worse when Ranger actually walked in the door. He dropped a file on Connie's desk, and made a beeline towards the sofa she was sitting on.

"I need to talk to you outside."

Steph nodded, and followed him out. She could swear she heard Lula moaning behind her. Good grief. As usual, Ranger headed directly for the alley behind the office, and tugged her into the shadows. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She pushed back at him, not in attempt to push him away, but instead to pull herself closer. She could never control her reaction to him, especially if his tongue met hers. She was breathless when their lips parted, and stared up at him.

"Need you for a job tonight." He told her, and she nodded. "Surveillance, but it might include a pick-up. I'll pick you up at eight."

It wasn't a question, but she knew she could say no. She never said no to Ranger, though. And the money would, of course, be helpful. "I'll be ready."

"Dress skimpy." He said, flashing her a grin even as his eyes darkened.

It was a little past six when she let herself into Joe's, dropped her bag and grabbed Bob's leash. The timing was perfect and Joe was pulling in just as she and Bob got back from his walk. As usual, Bob dragged her along to greet Joe with enthusiasm. Bob's greetings were always more enthusiastic than theirs, which was basically a perfunctory kiss and a "how was your day." "Alright."

"We watching the game tonight?" Joe asked, as he placed the Pino's boxes on the counter and shrugged out of his jean jacket.

Shit. Figures the first thing she'd have to do was tell him about her plans for the evening, especially when he was _not_ overly pleased the night before when she went out to help Ranger. Really, he wasn't happy about her jobs for Ranger very often...if ever... unless they got her out of his hair, of course. "Well..."

Joe rubbed his hand across his face, over his forehead, and through his hair. "Oh, don't tell me. Again, Steph?"

She shrugged. "It's a job."

"They're talking about you at the station, you know." Joe said as he sank into a chair, the box of pizza forgotten. Steph leaned against the counter, even though she knew it would be very evident to Joe that she was on the defensive.

"They're ALWAYS talking about me. What's new?"

"About you and Ranger, Cupcake. Not the cars, not the skips, not the disasters...well, those too.." He amended as she shot him a look. "But they're talking about you and Ranger, and I don't like it. They make it sound like you're playing me for a fool."

"I'm not -"

"You're always out late with him, on these 'jobs,' and people notice, Steph. Weeknights, weekends, it doesn't matter. They see the way he looks at you. I see the way he looks at you."

"So? I don't-"

"Don't you?" Joe paused for a second, before holding up his hand as she started to answer him. "No. Don't answer that. My point is, Steph, that talk is cheap. And you KNOW the Burg. They love cheap talk, and the story changes the further it goes."

"There shouldn't even be a story." She grumbled. Realistically, of course, since nobody ever saw her and Ranger... did they? "I mean, do you think I'm... do you really? Do you think I'd be here, but fuck Ranger on the side?"

"No, Cupcake, I Don't. If I did, believe me, you wouldn't be here. At least, I don't believe you're doing anything willingly."

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes. She was pretty sure that he didn't mean anything good.

"Look. We both know that Manoso's a headcase. So maybe you're under the gun. Maybe he's pressuring you, demanding 'payment' for services rendered. Maybe you feel that you need to...humor him..." Joe's face twisted, "in order to have his help and men and professional aid available to you when you need it. And... I guess I'm willing to look the other way, to an extent, if he's pressuring you. Because you're safer if you have his help with skips. At least, from the skips. But Steph, you're not safe with him, and everyone is talking about you two. Maybe you should back away, avoid him unless you need his help."

"Ranger's my friend, Joe. It goes both ways. He helps me, I help him."

"And you run around, fool around, with him at all hours of the night. When will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know. Whenever we're done. I don't have time lines on these things." She shrugged.

"And this doesn't bother you? Geez, you're at his beck and call, like...like..some dog."

"A wh-"

"Cupcake...they talk about you...and about us. It gets hard to turn a blind eye sometimes, especially when you're spending this much time around him."

She sighed. Really, in a way, he was right. "I'm with you, Joe. I want you." Maybe they should just go to bed now... Probably he was needing that... they hadn't had a chance to... in a few days now.

"Not right now, Steph. Stay home tonight. Watch the game with me. And then we'll..."

"I have to help Ranger, Joe."

"Help him. Is that all it is?"

She felt herself shrug, even as she scrambled for an answer. What was it, really? Would she be here if Ranger offered something more? She didn't know.

"Don't." Joe stated darkly, and she met his glare, startled.

"Don't what?"

"Don't start thinking up fibs, excuses. Tell it to me like it is, Cupcake. When Big Dog is coming up to me asking me if Manoso is taking over... I think it's time you owe me the truth."

"You KNOW the truth."

"You know, Cupcake, it was always him I didn't trust, him I thought might move in on me. But I have to say, when I hear that you're plastered up against him, kissing him back, well, that sounds like you're stepping out on me just as much."

"I'm not -"

"You were kissing him back, Stephanie." His voice sounded sad, without heat. She didn't like that he wasn't yelling. At least if he was yelling...well... she'd know how to handle this, she could yell back. But this, she couldn't react to...didn't know how to react to... not when it was true, and she knew it.

"I have to change." she said, her voice sounding dull to her ears. She watched as Joe's eyes dimmed, then shuttered.

"You can't deny it, can you?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He looked at her again. "You're going, aren't you?"

Unable to do say anything past the lump in her throat, she nodded.

"You know... If you want to take it on the run, then I really don't think I want you here anymore. If you're under the gun... if he's forcing you... and you don't want it... then you'd listen to me and cut your ties with him. But you're not...Cupcake...If you walk out that door tonight... don't bother coming back." His voice was tired, defeated, as if he knew it was over, and finally was facing the fact.

She swallowed convulsively two, three times, and headed for the stairs. "I'm sorry, Joe." She choked, her voice soft, as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

When she came back downstairs, dressed for the job, he was gone. She scrawled a quick note, promising to pick up her stuff in the morning, and closed the door of her past behind herself.


End file.
